


spidergwen y x23 switch

by Pedroedu



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedroedu/pseuds/Pedroedu
Summary: Esta historia esta inspirada en  el anual all new wolverine





	1. PROLOGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia esta basada en all new wolverine anual

Mi nombre es Melinda McDonough y mi tío Eddie McDonough fue asesinado por wolverine cuando estaba siendo controlado por la mano, cuando me entere puse en marcha un plan para vengarme de el y que nunca hiciera daño de nuevo, ha pasado mucho tiempo, me he aislado completamente del mundo entero en un búnker, pero al fin lo conseguí construí un aparato que lo enviara otra dimensión, lo enviare a la tierra 65, he encontrado la dirección de su apartamento en Reddit, en estos momentos me encuentro en el edificio de enfrente de su casa para deshacerme de el de una vez para todas, disparo el dispositivo y suspiro al fin se acabo ahora para borrar mis huellas debo desperecer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capitulo sera desde la perspectiva de laura al ser inpactada por el rayo


	2. una misión difícil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aquí laura sale en un misión pero al regresar a su casa encontrara algo muy inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mejor tarde que nunca segunda parte

Mi nombre es Laura Kinney y soy la nueva wolverine desde que falleció luchando contra el doctor Abraham Cornelius, porto su traje para que su legado siga vivo  
Con el nuevo programa que me hizo Hank ahora puedo ver lo que ocurre en varias partes y no solo eso también puede ordenarlas por propiedades. Ahora me dirijo a un lugar de ventas de armas será difícil pero tengo un factor de curación, escalo sigilosamente él dice el edificio y trepo hasta el techo con mi supero ido puedo oír que están cerrando el trato entonces rompo la ventana del techo y salto varios de ellos tratan de dispararme con armas pero logro esquivar las balas esto resulta demasiado fácil y no veo por qué el programa decía era de alta prioridad pero inmediatamente me doy cuenta que ellos eran son una distracción ,un hombre de 2 metros y medio sale dejan puerta, el me lanza un golpe y lo esquivo entonces saca de una caja una arma sónica y me dispárala cual me lanza fuera de edifico y retacho fuertemente con un bote de basura, luego la cambia de modalidad y empieza a emitir una frecuencia sónica alta, siento que la que la cabeza me va a explotar ya veo por era de alta prioridad sale de del edificio con el arme y de acierta un buen derechazo y continua golpeadme hasta que con mis garras logro destruir el arma, arrojo el contenedor de basura hacia él le hecho un gas somnífero, eso deberá bastar lamo a Hank para que él y los hombres x limpien el desastre.  
Me dirijo al apartamento y siento el cuerpo como una montaña rusa. Al entra al departamento ve a Gaby con Johan le ha puesto disfraz, la saludo y me dice que porque lo la lleve le digo que era muy peligroso este misión ella gruñe y me voy a mi cuarto fu una misión difícil, me acuesto en mi cama pero inmediatamente oigo el sonido de un arma entonces me levanto y me paro enfrente de la ventana para averiguar que es, segundos un rayo me impacta siento mareaos siento como si me arrancaran de mi cuerpo, siento como que estoy en una montaña rusa cierro los ojos, luego de unos minutos todo se detiene, abro los ojos pero ya no estoy en mi apartamento estoy en un baño, me siento diferente abro la puerta del baño y salgo entonces me en el espejo y grito, una imagen que no reconozco me devuelve la mirada, tengo el pelo rubio, ojos cafés, no tengo mi traje, mis manos están pintadas


	3. una falla en el relog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí gwen al tratar de usar su reloj teletransportador se encontrara algo inesperado

Una falla en el reloj  
Mi nombre es gwen stacy y desde me mordió una raña radioactiva obtuve poderes arácnidos, no Pude salvar a mi amigo pedro, desde entonces combato el crimen como spider-woman, aunque para el mundo sea una criminal, hay pasado muchas cosas como luchar contra los herederos uno seres que se alimentan de la esencia vital de cualquiera con poderes basados en animales, van devorando universo tras universo a su presa, al final los enviamos a un mundo radioactivo(su única debilidad aparentemente) a raíz de eso cada spiderman(woman)obtuvo un reloj para viajar entre dimensiones, con ayuda del Reed Richards de mi universo lo he modificado para viajar no solo entre universos sino dentro de varios lugares de un universo, así me ahorraría tiempo para ir de un lugar otro y gastaría menos fluido de telaraña, aunque esa función todavía está en fase de prueba y Reed dijo que por el momento no la usara.  
Al columpiarme hacia la pizzería veo un robo a un banco, fácilmente con mis telarañas y poderes logro evitar el atraco, los envuelvo a todos en una gran red y me voy antes de que llegue la policía, finalmente llego a la pizzería, me cambio en un callejón y guardo mi traje en mi mochila, al entrar al lugar veo a Mary jane y Betty con quien había quedado de verme el día anterior, de comernos unas pizzas y unos refrescos al pagar la cuenta noto que no traigo mi celular se me ha de haber caído en el banco, rápidamente me dirijo al baño, aunque Reed me advirtió que no usara la nueva función del reloj no tengo otra opción no puedo perder mi celular en mi mente digo lo peor que podría pasar es que me lleve a otro lugar diferente, selecciona el destino y oprimió el botón pero no pasa nada, de repente me empiezo a sentir mareada, cierro los ojos, cuando los abro el mareo sea detenido pero para sorpresa mía ya no estoy en el baño de la pizzería, me encuentro en una habitación que nunca había visto, al tratar de golpéame la cabeza para averiguar si esto es real noto una larga cabellera negra y que mis manos tienen guantes azules, al caminar unos pasos al frente me encuentro con un espejo, tengo un traje totalmente distinto al que uso, entonces grito.


	4. Laura  conoce a reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este mini capitulo laura conoce a reed

En la pizzeria laura dijo acaso estoy soñando o estoy alucinando no me sorprendería después de la golpiza que me dieron dijo laura tocándose la cara, acaso es mesmero jugando con mi mente o tal vez es el enemigo de spiderman mysterio que puede hacer ilusiones perfectas que parecen 100% reales incluso logrando burlar el sentido arácnido de spiderman, incluso pude burlar mi super olfato, será mejor que salga de aqui rapido, laura salió corriendo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que venía un coche a toda velocidad afortunadamente para ella segundos antes de que la atropellara dio un enorme salto hacia un edificio y dijo desde cuando puedo saltar tan alto, desde que fuiste mordida por una araña radiactiva en una exposición científica respondió una voz que venía de una nave espacial que apareció frente a ella, quién eres preguntó laura mi nombre es reed richards, ven conmigo se como agregar el problema que tienes, y como se que puedo confiar en ti replicó laura solo ven conmigo “wolverine” susurro reed ok dijo laura pero antes tenemos que hacer una pequeña parada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buenos chicos como notaran la narrativa en este capitulo es distinta a los tres anteriores y por que quería que fueran desde el punto de vista del personaje en cuestión, pero a aparir de este capitulo se mantendrá esta narrativa


	5. a gwen se le chispoteo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aquí laura y gwen descubren el problema

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de laura y gabby, alejate de mi por favor no hagas una escena laura se que no quisiste que fuera a la misión contigo a la misión pero no es excusa para que quiera ver ¿laura? mi nombre es gwen stacy , laura no quieras hacerte la loca viene aquí porque vi una luz resplandeciente en la puerta de tu cuarto y quería que me dijeras que fue pero si estás de este humor mejor vuelvo mas al rato, ya te dije que mi nombre es gwen y nose por que estoy aquí ni por qué estoy aquí ni porque tengo puesto este traje tan diferente al mío ni porque tengo el pelo tan largo y negro,quizás fue el duende verde quien ve drogo y estoy alucinando o tal vez se trata de mysterio , el puede hacer ilusiones perfectas incluso ha encontrado la forma de burlar mi sentido arácnido varias veces,¿estas bien laura? después de todo me dijiste que recibiste una gran golpiza y tu factor de curación no actúa tan rápido, pero que dijo gabby cuando un enorme portal se abrio y salio una nave de reed emergió de ella junto con laura primero que nada ten gwen esto es tuyo o mi teléfono muchas gracia tengo toda mi vida aquí ahora salgamos de esta habitación para explicar esta situación, bien wolverine al estar en tu cuarto fuiste impactada por un rayo teletransportador el cual tenía el objetivo de enviarte a la tierra 65 la dimensión de gwen, pero justamente cuando la persona que te disparo el rayo gwen presiono el boton que le dije que no tocara porque estaba en fase experimental, y al estar en mismo el mismo espacio que tu causó que ambos portales colisionan entre sí, para no aburrirlas con una explicación científica compleja se lo resumiré, al ser activados los 2 portales al mismo tiempo explotaron, lo que causó que laura y gwen intercambiaran de cuerpos,se me chispoteo dijo gwen, gaby pregunto ¿y hay forma de solucionarlo? si tenemos que recrear el accidente dijo reed bien vamos por ese rayo dijo laura espera replicó gwen no sabemos dónde está yo sí dijo reed rastree su firma de calor a un edificio en el centro de la ciudad tomen este aparato le servirá como rastreador y cuando esté cerca del lugar emitirá un gran sonido ustedes vayan yo tengo que atender un asunto en mi dimensión, reed se subió en su su nave abrió un portal y se fue. Si vamos por ese rayo dijo gaby entusiasmada no tu te quedas aquí no quiero que ocurra otro accidente, o vamos tienes que estar bromeando.


	6. querido diario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gaby escribe en su diario

Querido diario hoy voy a platicarte de las cosas raras que me pasaron últimamente primero soy un clon de laura quien a su vez en su clon de wolverine pero bueno volviendo al tema junto con otro clones que habían sido encarcelados en una instalación de alchemax logramos escapar y conocimos a laura pero lamentablemente una de nuestras hermanas falleció y otra escapo pero antes de hacerlo le dijo que me cuidara y desde entonces vivo con ella y formamos el dúo dinámico de la super hermanas luchando conta la injusticia ok no nos llamamos así pero que hacer ese chiste estoy principalmente para ahogarme veras querido diario debido a nuestra hermana fallecida laura es muy sobreprotectora conmigo y eso me enoja mucho digo tengo un facto de renegación y dos garras en mis manos no soy tan fácil de romper pero es muy terca la mayoría de las veces, pero últimamente más sobreprotectora de lo normal, recientemente adquirió una aplicación para hacer más fácil su trabajo pensé que con eso por fin me dejaría participar más pero estaba muy equivocada, ahora se escabulle más fácilmente y cuando la trato de encontrar ya se ha ido, eso me pone de malas, hasta que por fin la logre cachar y le exigí ir con ella y para sorpresa mía me dijo que si solo tenía que ir por una cosa al armario cuando entro en el noto demasiado tarde que era una trampa y me encierra en el yo trate de romper la cerradura pero como mis garras no soy de adamatium tardo mucho en hacerlo y cuando por fin lo logro romper ya se había ido pero me las pagará muy caro por hacerme esto


	7. Buscando el rayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura y gwen van en busca del rayo

Siguiendo la señal del dispositivo que reed les había dado a Laura y gwen fueron a buscar el aparato para revertir las cosas, durante el transcurso del viaje entablaron una conversación, oye no crees que fue muy duro dejar a tu hermana en el departamento ella se veía muy emocionada de participar en esta misión, no ya tengo muchos suficientes problemas actualmente y aparte no quiero que el rayo se dispare por accidente y termine en el cuerpo de una niña o peor aún en el cuerpo de un glotón de verdad por cierto cuanto falta para llegar no mucho según esto estamos a un metro de distancia de nosotras, en ese momento levantaron la vista y vieron un viejo abandonado, se aproximaron a él pero inmediatamente notaron que la puerta estaba cerrada ,puedes abrirla con tu superfuerza gwen le dijo a Laura, entonces como si fuera de papel Laura arranco la puerta y exclamo wow ¿Qué tan fuerte eres? No me creerás cuantas cosas rompí antes de averiguarlo, Gwen y laura se adentraron en el edificio que resultó ser un laboratorio, al bajar las escaleras gwen dijo con asombro cielos esta cosa esta teniendo mucha interferencia, no hay problema dame el aparato, puedes usar tu super olfato para encontrar el aparato a través de este material e inmediatamente gwen empezó a olfatear el lugar en lugar del aparato, pero al hacerlo exclamo me siento tonta haciendo esto a lo que laura le respondió tienes un factor de regeneración, eres casi inmortal y tienes garras de adamantium en las manos y en los pies eso le quita lo tonto, garras de adamantium eso duele dijo gwen pues ¿alguna vez te has cortado con papel? Pues esas garras salen de ahí, ay eso suena demasiado doloroso, como sea no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos por ese rayo. Al entrar en una puerta laura exclamo siento un gran dolor en la cabeza es el sentido arácnido significa que estamos en problemas, inmediatamente un montón de drones aparecieron y empezaron a abrir fuego contra ellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por la tardanza


	8. final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien chicos llegamos al final de la historia

Y ahora que hacemos ir al apartamento y llamar a reed, cuando llegaron al apartamento notaron que reed ya estaba y les pregunto oigan y el rayo, era una trampa para decirle a quien intentara traer de vuelta a logan no lo intentara ya que el culpable de esto les haría pagar muy caro, incluso nos atacó con varios drones dijo Laura, afortunadamente logre improvisar un aparato que creara un pulso electromagnético que los apagara, hubieras visto a Laura a pesar de estar en mi cuerpo se movía con una agilidad sorprendente, ella se encargó de unos cuantos drones mientras yo hacia el aparato, ummh si ahora que lo mencionas revisando los datos de nuevo hay detalles que no cuadran con la energía que usa el rayo con la que les di, estaba demasiado apurado en darles una ubicación que no note varias cosas, ahora si me concentro durante un rato puedo localizar el verdadero paradero del rayo, oye por cierto donde esta Gaby pregunto Laura oh cuando llegue estaba molesta porque casi nunca la llevas a las misiones contigo así que le di dinero para que fuera a los videojuegos ahora si me disculpan tengo trabajo por hacer. 

Después de un tiempo reed grito lo tengo conseguí la ubicación real del rayo y está en el centro de la ciudad y para evitar imprevistos las acompañare, oh por cierto gwen le puse una función a tu reloj para que sepas cuando un portal se está abriendo así no se te va a volver a chispotear, vamos. 

A llegar al centro reed señalo un edificio y una mujer con traje de hornet apareció y pregunte ¿Cómo me encontraron? No importa les dije que si trataban de hacerlo lo pagarían caro exclamo enojada, bien ya estuvo no sé quién eres, pero desde que disparaste ese rayo he pasado todo este tiempo en este cuerpo y he pasado momentos vergonzosos e incomodos así que, si quieres pelea la tendrás y voy a quitarte ese traje pieza por pieza, gwen exclamo con enojo mientras ponía sobré su cabeza, no espera mueve tus puños de ahí si no vas a zas gwen se había apuñalado accidentalmente y cayó al suelo, oh creo que voy vomitar dijo la mujer con traje de escobajo quitándose el caso, mira no sé quién eres pero cuando disparate ese rayo a la casa de wolverine no le disparaste a él ella dijo señalando a Laura y cuando ella señalando a gwen quiso abrir un portal ambos portales colisionaron entre si causando un intercambio neuronal entre ellos dijo reed si y wolverine falleció luchando contra el doctor Abraham Cornelius quedo enterrado en adamatium caliente y como había perdido su factor curativo falleció, soy su hija y llevo su traje y su nombre para honrarlo y que su nombre inspire esperanza por primera vez oh no lo sabía me encerré en un bunker para que nadie pudiera saber mi ubicación me siento avergonzada no tenía la intención de lastimar personas déjame arreglarlo si yo te ayudare. 

Una hora después ella y reed salieron del laboratorio proclamaron listo ya está ya podemos revertir la situación bien dijo laura al remover sus garras de su cabeza en ese instante gwen despertó y confundida exclamo ¿Qué paso? En un acto de enojo trataste de vencer tu solo a hornet pero accidentalmente te apuñalaste la cabeza cielos que vergüenza vamos ya está todo agregado para deshacer esta situación, Laura fue agradable conocerte hagamos equipo otra vez pero ahora en nuestros cuerpos, a mí también me agrado conocerte y estoy de acuerdo hay que hacer equipo en otra ocasión, después de recrear el procedimiento todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno mi trabajo aquí está hecho fue bueno trabajar contigo Melinda nos vemos abriendo un portal se fue a su tierra, lo siento por el problema en el que te metí pero ahora quiero estar sola y presionando un botón le disparo el rayo a Laura y ella apareció en su cuarto, estoy de vuelta en mi casi voy a ver si Gaby ya llego, al abrir la puerta comprobó que ya había llegado y estaba acariciando a su mascota , oye Gaby para compensar que últimamente no te he llevado a las misiones vamos a la heladería, de acuerdo contesto Gaby emocionada, me gustaría volver al centro y detener a Melinda pero por lo que me conto sobre por qué quería deshacerse de logan la dejare en paz por un tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este el final sin embargo habrá un pequeño epilogo con melinda


	9. epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un pequeño epilogo

Pensé que al deshacerme de wolverine teñirá paz pero no fue así en lugar de eso lastime a su hija que desconocía que tenía y a una persona de la tierra 65, estaba tan obsesionada con mi venganza que literalmente me aislé del mundo, me encerré en un bunker, comí comida enlatada y me dio una gran indigestión, estaba tan aislada que no note que wolverine había fallecido y había perdido su factor de curación, por lo que me conto y mostro Laura , al tratar de evitar que el Dr. Abraham Cornelius implantara Adamantium en ellas fue cubierto con este .  
Siguiendo el consejo de reed voy a usar mi conocimiento para hacer herramientas que hagan al un mundo un lugar mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno chicos quería finalizar este capitulo como lo inicie con el personaje de melinda


End file.
